New Fun Comics Vol 1 2
Villains: * * Miguel Locations: * , early 1900s | Synopsis1 = Continued from Part 1. Jack points a gun at Nogales and is about to be stabbed by Nogales' henchman Miguel, but Nogales tells Miguel to stop. Trying to lure Jack, Nogales offers him a job at the ranch. Jack uses this opportunity to investigate Nogales' business, believing he's been stealing cattle from G-Bar. He then pretends to stumble against one of the steers to check its marking, which he finds out to be one of G-Bar's. Nogales and Miguel are watching from a distance and Nogales tells Miguel to finish off Jack. To be continued. | StoryTitle2 = Sandra of the Secret Service: "The Gavonia Affair, Part 2" | Writer2_1 = Charles Flanders | Penciler2_1 = Charles Flanders | Inker2_1 = Charles Flanders | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Villains: * a Gavonian spy * another Gavonian spy Other Characters: * Reynolds * Lothar Items: * Gavonian Death Ray | Synopsis2 = Continued from Part 1. After Sandra's last adventure, an emissary calls on her to thank her. They are surprised by a strange man pointing a gun at them. He explains he will kill them because Sandra saved Lothar, who is an enemy of his country, Gavonia. But Sandra grabs a chair from behind her and attacks the Gavonian spy. The emissary charges at the gruesome spy and Sandra searches the floor for the gun. When she finds it, she knocks him down using its handle. The emissary explains that Lothar has been on a government mission to bring down Gavonia's ruler, who is planning to subdue the world using a death ray. While he and Sandra talk, however, the Gavonian spy escapes. Sandra resolves to sail that night for Gavonia. To be continued. | StoryTitle3 = Barry O'Neill: "Fang-Gow of China, Part 2" | Writer3_1 = Lawrence Lariar | Penciler3_1 = Lawrence Lariar | Inker3_1 = Lawrence Lariar | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * ** Fu-Yak | Synopsis3 = Continued from Part 1. Fu-Yak trips on the rug, alerting Barry to his presence. Barry drives Fu-Yak off with a single punch. He telephones Le Grande, who is at the river. When Barry arrives, Le Grande reports that one of his men saw Fu-Yak swim to a boat, now headed out to sea. Barry and Le Grande give chase, but a fire in their boat forces them to jump into the water. Fu-Yak orders his helmsman to turn around, intending to capture or kill the seemingly-helpless Barry and Le Grande. To be continued. | StoryTitle4 = Magic Crystal of History: "In Ancient Egypt, Part 2" | Writer4_1 = Adolphe Barreaux | Penciler4_1 = Adolphe Barreaux | Inker4_1 = Adolphe Barreaux | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * * Other Characters: * Cheops Villains: * priests * axemen Locations: * , 26th Century BC Items: * Magic Crystal of History | Synopsis4 = Continued from Part 1. Having been transported to ancient Egypt by a Magic Crystal, Bobby and Binks are surprised to discover that the crystal also allows them to understand and be understood by the people around them. A slave overseer, encountering Bobby and Binks, declares them to be witches and brings them before the priests. The priests perform a divination and decide on the "test of death:" Bobby and Binks are strapped to chopping blocks. Two men wielding axes will try to chop their heads off; if the axes turn away, they will be freed. But before the test can be made, the Pharaoh Cheops, lord of all Egypt, arrives, bringing all activity to a standstill. To be continued. | StoryTitle5 = Wing Brady: "The Bedouins, Part 2" | Writer5_1 = Henry Kiefer | Penciler5_1 = Henry Kiefer | Inker5_1 = Henry Kiefer | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * French Foreign Legion ** Slim Villains: * Bedouin Riffs Locations: * North Africa | Synopsis5 = Continued from Part 1' Despite their plane being hit, the arrival of Wing and Slim helps the Legionnaires beat back the Bedouin attack. Knowing that the Bedouins will likely return at nightfall, Wing and Slim quickly repair their plane and take off in pursuit of them. Wing intends to capture the leader and hold him hostage. Tying himself to the plane, Wing performs a daring midair maneuver to snatch the Bedouin leader out of his saddle! However, the Bedouin leader, armed with a knife, fights back...and neither man notices that the rope holding them to the plane has begun to fray... To be continued. | StoryTitle6 = Ivanhoe: "Episode 2" | Writer6_1 = Sir Walter Scott | Writer6_2 = Raymond Perry | Penciler6_1 = Raymond Perry | Inker6_1 = Raymond Perry | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Rowena * Isaac of York * * Locations: * 12th Century | Synopsis6 = Continuing the adaptation of the by Sir Walter Scott. Rowena's entrance creates a brief stir, but the Norman men quickly turn the conversation to an upcoming tournament, virtually ignoring Cedric. The Pilgrim who accompanied them takes a seat at the servants' table, unnoticed. He is soon joined by Isaac of York, a Jewish moneylender who is ordered to the servants' table by Cedric. The Pilgrim gives Isaac his seat by the fire and walks to the main table, where he reminds Bois-Guilbert that the Norman was defeated in a previous tournament by a Saxon, Wilfred of Ivanhoe. Furious, Bois-Guilbert demands to have Ivanhoe brought to him for another contest. The Pilgrim promises that if Ivanhoe shows up at the joust the next day, he will meet Bois-Guilbert. The Pilgrim leaves the great hall, but later, he warns Isaac that Bois-Guilbert means to waylay him, and the two leave the castle on borrowed mules. To be continued. | StoryTitle7 = Don Drake: "On the Planet Saro: Part 2" | Writer7_1 = Ken Fitch | Penciler7_1 = Clem Gretter | Inker7_1 = Clem Gretter | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Betty Villains: * the Midget Men Animals: * 2 bandars Vehicles: * Don and Betty's sphere-ship Items: * Drake's atomic energy gun Location: * Planet Saro | Synopsis7 = Continued from Part 1. As Don and Betty try to free themselves from the Midget-Men's net, a pair of bandars charge toward them. However, the Midget-Men, after their initial shock, recover and drag their captives to Don and Betty's sphere-ship before the bandars can trample them all. The Midget-Men try to use their spears to drive the bandars off, but the animals' hides are too well-armored. The bandars can also bite through metal--and one of them inadvertently frees Don and Betty from captivity. Now free to act, Don uses his atomic energy gun to drive the bandars off--but the shock rocks the sphere-ship, already teetering precariously on the edge of a cliff, and sends it plummeting down to the water below. To be continued. | StoryTitle8 = Loco Luke "Out West, Part 2" | Writer8_1 = Jack A. Warren | Penciler8_1 = Jack A. Warren | Inker8_1 = Jack A. Warren | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Other Characters: * Turkey Tail * medicine man Villains: * Black Dan * unfriendly Indian Locations: * Old West ** desert | Synopsis8 = Continued from Part 1. With his horse and his clothes stolen by Black Dan, Luke has been left to die of exposure in the desert. However, the Indian following him, Turkey Tail by name, catches up to the semi-conscious cowboy and brings him to his reservation to be treated by the tribe's medicine man. Before the medicine man can save Luke, however, he must fend off a challenge from another Indian, who wants to finish the job Black Dan started. To be continued. | StoryTitle9 = Jack Andrews: "The Mysterious Stranger, Part 2" | Writer9_1 = Lyman Anderson | Penciler9_1 = Lyman Anderson | Inker9_1 = Lyman Anderson | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * | Synopsis9 = Continued from Part 1. Jack spots someone tampering with the end of the ski jump. He immediately gives chase as the stranger tries to escape, but the ski jump will no longer support his weight. It cracks, sending Jack flying through the air. However, using catlike agility, Jack still manages to land on his feet in the snow, and quickly overtakes the stranger. He is shocked to discover that it is the same man who tried to bribe him in a football game the previous month. To be continued. | StoryTitle10 = Cap'n Erik: "The Sealing Expedition, Part 2" | Writer10_1 = | Penciler10_1 = Robert Weinstein | Inker10_1 = Robert Weinstein | Appearing10 = Featured Characters: * Cap'n Erik Supporting Characters: * first mate * Rags Villains: * one sneaky crewman Locations: * Killitook Island | Synopsis10 = Continued from Part 1. Cap'n Erik finally sets sail, heading for the sealing grounds off Killitook Island. Once out to sea, he and the first mate discover a stowaway on board: Rags, an orphan boy who wants to join the crew and hunt seal. The first mate wants Rags gone, but Cap'n Erik decides to give the boy a chance. He orders Rags to help the cook, and tells him that he'll decide when the ship reaches Portland whether Rags joins the crew. However, as Rags heads for the galley, he notices a suspicious-acting crewman. Following him into a cargo hold, Rags sees the crewman weakening the ship's hull. The saboteur quickly discovers Rags spying on him, and knocks him out with a punch. He leaves Rags unconscious in the hold as the waves pound the weakened hull. Not continued. | Writer11_1 = Tom Cooper | Penciler11_1 = Tom Cooper | Inker11_1 = Tom Cooper | StoryTitle11 = Cap'n Spinniker | Synopsis11 = Captain Spinniker is in the Arctic ocean, alone and freezing. A storm suddenly appears and breaks the ice under him, stranding him on an ice floe. Captain Spinniker tells himself that now he's going to swim to shore. A family of walruses shows up, and suddenly Spinniker gets a brilliant idea. He tells the walruses to look that way and uses the height from the walrus going under the ice drift and pushing it up to jump to another ice floe. | Appearing11 = Featured Characters: * Locations * Arctic Ocean | StoryTitle12 = Buckskin Jim: "The Indian Ambush, Part 2" | Writer12_1 = Tom Cooper | Penciler12_1 = Tom Cooper | Inker12_1 = Tom Cooper | Appearing12 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Trapper Pete Villains: * Indians Horses: * Blackie | Synopsis12 = Continued from Part 1. Ambushed by Indians, Jim and Trapper Pete are badly outnumbered. Knowing that his horse Blackie can carry double, Jim goes for it while Pete lays down cover fire. However, two Indians have crept up on the pair unseen, and Jim only just sees them in time to save Pete's life. Though Jim and Pete manage to overcome the two Indians, the rest of the war party is able to reach their position and capture them. The Chief condemns them to death by torture over a slow fire. To be continued. | StoryTitle13 = Little Linda: "On the Road: Part 1" | Writer13_1 = Whitney Ellsworth | Penciler13_1 = Whitney Ellsworth | Inker13_1 = Whitney Ellsworth | Appearing13 = Featured Characters: * | Synopsis13 = | StoryTitle14 = Fun Films: "Tad Among the Pirates, Part 2" | Writer14_1 = Adolphe Barreaux | Penciler14_1 = Adolphe Barreaux | Inker14_1 = Adolphe Barreaux | Synopsis14 = | Appearing14 = | StoryTitle15 = Jolly Roger: "Introducing Jack Dewey" | Writer15_1 = Adolphe Barreaux | Penciler15_1 = Adolphe Barreaux | Inker15_1 = Adolphe Barreaux | Appearing15 = Featured Characters: * Vehicles: * USS Hornet | Synopsis15 = Assigned to the USS Hornet, midshipman Jack Dewey is on watch when he sights a pirate ship. The captain begins barking orders as the crew races to intercept. To be continued. | StoryTitle16 = 2023: Super Police: "Captain Kiddlaw: Part 2" | Writer16_1 = Ken Fitch | Penciler16_1 = Clem Gretter | Inker16_1 = Clem Gretter | Appearing16 = Featured Characters: * * * Joan Shanley * Axel Yoke Villains: * Vehicles: * the Hi-Lo Items: * underwater force field | Synopsis16 = Continued from Part 1. Rushing to answer the Trent's distress call, the Hi-Lo shifts to underwater mode and plunges beneath the waves. Almost immediately, they are attacked, but Rex's expert piloting keeps the ship in one piece. The immediate threat dispensed with, Rex sees the Trent, and the other five missing ships, trapped in an underwater force field which provides an air environment. A message comes in from Captain Kiddlaw warning them away. The Hi-Lo's weapons are more powerful than Kiddlaw's, but before Rex can use them to destroy the force field, Shanley reminds him that there may be American prisoners who would drown if the field were destroyed, and that they will have to find another way to deal with Kiddlaw. To be continued. | StoryTitle17 = Jigger and Ginger: "The Escaped Convicts, Part 1" | Penciler17_1 = Adolph Shus | Inker17_1 = Adolph Shus | Appearing17 = Featured Characters: * Jigger * Ginger Supporting Characters: * Jigger's friends Villains: * Kip | Synopsis17 = Ginger is mumbling to herself that Jigger spends all his time at his old gas station and never has time for her when suddenly Kip drives up to her in his car and offers her a ride home. Kip takes a small detour and arrives at Jigger's gas station where he orders Jigger around, telling him to fill up his car, check the tires, wipe his windshield and just plain annoying him. When Jigger is done and tries to give out the change, Kip drives away and tells him to buy himself a kiddie car much to Jigger's frustration. After that, some friends drive around and find Jigger brooding about the fact he lost his girlfriend to Kip. Jigger goes away to take care of another customer, a police car, when he overhears the radio signalling the policeman that two escaped convicted killers had stolen a car with its passengers still inside. Jigger recognizes the license plate and realizes that the car stolen was Kip's car, with Kip and Ginger being taken hostage. He then jumps into his friends car and drives full speed ahead to Ginger and Kip's location. To be continued! (Not really) | Notes = * Published by National Allied Publications. * Last issue for Cap'n Erik, art by Robert Weinstein. * Ivanhoe is adapted from the by Sir Walter Scott. This installment covers Chapters 5 and 6. * Last issue for Jigger and Ginger, art by Adolph Shus. Story sets up a cliff-hanger, but the feature does not return next issue. * Last issue for Judge Perkins by Bert Salq. * Last issue for Scrub Hardy by Joe Archibald. * First issue for Little Linda by Whitney Ellsworth. * First issue for Jolly Roger by Adolphe Barreaux. (Jolly Roger will change its name to Midshipman Dewey in .) * Also appearing in this issue of New Fun Comics were: ** "After School", by Tom McNamara ** "Bubby and Beevil", by Dick Loederer ** "Caveman Capers", by Dick Loederer ** "It's a Fact" by Joe Archibald ** "Judge Perkins", by Bert Salq ** "Jumpy and Bonny", by Dick Loederer ** " ", by Al Stahl ** "Pelion and Ossa", by John Lindermayer ** "Pete's Place", by Joe Archibald ** "Scrub Hardy", by Joe Archibald ** "Spook Ranch" (text story), by Robert Furlong ** "Sonny" ** "Tom Mix -and his Ralston Straight Shooters" | Trivia = | Recommended = * New Comics * More Fun Comics | Links = }}